This project will develop and operate a proactive service for practitioners, in order to inform them about drug abuse prevention and related research. The Internet shall be used to communicate with a broad spectrum of potential consumers of research information. Specific objectives are to (1) complete the development of the Internet site begun in Phase I, in order to promote the dissemination of research knowledge to policy makers and practitioners in the drug abuse prevention field, and (2) complete research initiated in Phase I in order to document its importance to policy makers and practitioners. The Contractor will (1) Write approximately 2,000 additional brief (one-page) summaries of published and unpublished scientific research reports in lay language, (2) Encourage researchers to voluntarily contribute their own research summaries in order to speed production of posted summaries, (3) Develop easy to read graphics (charts, tables, figures) to summarize key report findings, (4) Create a key word index for each report, (5) rank the difficulty level of understanding for each report, (6) Place summaries, graphics and indices on the Tanglewood Research Internet sever for access through the World Wide Web, (7) Develop a subscriber service in order to allow clients to receive regular research updates via e-mail which are tailored to their needs, (8) Enroll a large number of subscribers, and (9) Advertise the web site through links and e-mail solicitations and conference presentations.